


Request: Partner Match Made In Heaven?

by AquaNinjaPirate



Series: One Piece 2 Male Request Fanfictions [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kuro still not well known but is a pirate, Spandam a low ranked marine after Enies Lobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: After Enies Lobby, Spandam becomes a low ranked captain. His team catches a pirate who has a grudge against Luffy as well. A partner match made in heaven?





	

Spandam groaned again for the umpteenth time. He was currently looking bored as he was waiting in his new office for their new captive’s arrival. A pirate that was trying to head to the Grand Line in some attempt at something. Maybe it was to get his filthy hands on the famous treasure from the late Gol D. Roger and become the new pirate king. Like hell Spandam is going to let that to happen. After the whole Enies Lobby fiasco, he had healed but the anger and hatred he felt towards pirates had intensified to a whole other level… one of pure obsession, especially over ones in particular straw hats. His scars were itching again as he thought what happened. The itch was not for Franky like the previous times, but for Luffy making a mockery of Enies Lobby, CP9, and his career. Spandam was demoted from being the CP9 leader to some small marine island near the outskirts of a small island bordering the North Blue’s entrance to the Grand Line.  
  
“Spandam sir” the snail phone on his desk said and he picked it up.  
  
“Is he here sailor?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Then bring him directly to me, understand?”  
  
“Yes sir!” the sailor said hanging up and in the span of a minute entered Spandam’s office with the pirate. The pirate, Spandam noticed, was wearing glasses and a suit.  
  
“Well well well, you’re well dressed for a Pirate scum” Spandam said and the pirate glared  
  
“Well you’re too underdressed to be some captain of a Marine unit” he spat out, ever so angry at himself for getting caught after years of sneaking and avoiding the marines at all cost.  
  
“You shut your trap, you ungrateful pirate scum!” the marine said  
  
“Grateful? What’s there to be grateful for when a rubber nuisance…” he said and forced himself to shut up which caught Spandam’s attention  
  
“Sailor” Spandam said earning a loyal ‘Yes sir’, “Leave the room. I want to talk to our guest alone.  
“Yes sir!” he said leaving and Spandam looked to the Pirate  
  
“So what is your story? You don’t seem to be the type of person to be caught by the enemy that easily”  
  
“That is none of your business. You caught a pirate, isn’t that what you should care about rather then why they got caught?”  
  
“I suppose you’re right. Though I have to ask this one question. Does this have anything to do with a rubber pirate called Monkey D. Luffy?”  
  
The Pirate’s eyes widened and Spandam smirked  
  
“So he screwed your life up too?”  
  
“You?”  
  
“Was a leader of a very important world government unit. That stupid pirate crew screwed it up” he said and anger appeared in his eyes, “I want him dead graveling for life at my feet”  
  
“I understand. A grudge doesn’t even compare what I feel. I need him dead” the pirate said, “What did he do anyways? To get you sent down to some low rank Marine captain?”  
  
“I can’t tell you. You’re a pirate. I hate pirates… But I’ll make a deal with you”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“How about if I let you go, we team up to take our much wanted and needed revenges on that rubber Neanderthal and his crew?”  
  
“Sounds great” the pirate said thinking some person who used to be so high up with the world government has to be smart and ready to battle. Spandam walked over to him and undid his handcuffs and stuck a hand out  
  
“I am called Spandam” Spandam said and the pirate shook his hand  
  
“…I am Kuro”  
  
“Kuro, like the famous cat pirate that was killed?”  
  
Kuro looked to him, “No.”  
  
“Hmm? Well alright then, I’m looking forward to working with you”  
  
“As so am I” Kuro said and watched Spandam walk to his desk and sit down. In the process of sitting down the coffee spilled on him  
  
“OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!! I SPILLED MY COFFEE AGAIN!!!”  
  
Kuro sweat dropped and remembered rumors of a world government leader that was always spilling coffee on himself and how he only got to that position because of his father’s status in the world government.  
  
“…I might have made a terrible mistake.”  
  
“What the hell does that mean!? OWWWWW IT STILL BURNS! DAMN COFFEE!!!”  
  
“I definitely made a terrible mistake. I never make horrible mistakes. I’m the king of all plan making!”  
  
“You are Captain Kuro of the Black pirates!” Spandam yelled and Kuro looked at him  
  
“Well the cat’s out of the bag now”

**Author's Note:**

> request, look to Corazon and Smoker one if you want to make a request XD


End file.
